


My dad,  Oliver Queen.

by Eliniita



Category: Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Good Parent Oliver Queen, Minor Roy Harper/Jade Nguyen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliniita/pseuds/Eliniita
Summary: Inspired by Teen Titans year one.  Teenage Roy needs someone to drive him on his date. Good thing Oliver Queen has nothing better to do.  :)
Relationships: Roy Harper & Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Donna Troy, Roy Harper/Jade Nguyen, Roy Harper/Koriand'r
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	My dad,  Oliver Queen.

A/N: Inspired by Teen Titans: Year One. Opening dialogue belongs to the issue.* :)

* * *

"Please? Come on, you're not **even **using it." Roy actually _whined._

"You are **not **borrowing **my **car."

"How am I supposed to take a girl on a date **without **a car?"

"There's always the bus."

"Guy's got no game riding a city bus."

"You want **me **to drive you?" *

At that particular suggestion, Roy gaped at him for a full 30 seconds before rolling his eyes and going over to sit next to the man.

"**No."**

"Well, you're not borrowing my car. Any of them." Ollie tried not to laugh at the kid's predicament and went back to staring at the television. It wasn't a game he was particularly invested in, but he actually had a low-key evening planned, and didn't necessarily mind.

"...That's not fair."

"You're 15, kid. I'm not letting you drive without a license."

"But I've driven the arrow car before!" He knew how to drive, Ollie knew he knew how to drive. The whole thing was _stupid._

"Yes, as speedy, when I had no choice _but_ to let you ..." The man had broken his arm, and had let the kid drive them back home. "You can take the bus or I can drive you, end of discussion."

"..." The boy glared. He wasn't riding the stupid bus, and there was _no way in hell _he was being driven around by his...by Ollie.

"You're being unfair!"

"Why do you like to swim in oceans of drama? Just let me know when you've decided." He turned up the volume and stuffed his mouth with more chips and salsa. He was fine to just stay in and pig out and watch the game. He tried not to laugh as his kid huffed and went upstairs to sulk.

It was almost half an hour later when Roy returned, dressed in dark jeans, white t-shirt and wearing the shark tooth necklace that Dinah had given him for Christmas.

"Why are you still in your stupid pajamas? We have to go in 10 minutes." He seethed out like Oliver was his butler. The blond gave a hearty laugh as he paused the television.

"Or, how about, ask me nicely, or you can spend the rest of the night grounded in your room?"

"..." The boy glared. Ollie just quirked a brow.

"...I need a ride."

"_Try again_, Roy Harper."

"...Can you _please _get up, and drive me to my date?" Fuck. Stupid Oliver Queen. The bus was actually starting to look more appealing.

"Sure buddy." He affirmed with a smile, and Roy definitely wanted to flip him off.

* * *

The green eyed teenager groaned as he got into the car, glaring at his guardian. Ollie hadn't changed, he was still in his disgusting gray sweatpants, and black hoodie, which sported chip crumbs all over the front.

"You look like a slob, could you really not change?"

"This isn't _my_ date, this is actually _my _night off, so hush- up and get in the car." Oliver hurried the kid up, and then started driving to Diana' s house.

It was when they were well on their way, and Roy recognized the route, that he glared at the man. "_Where _are you going?"

"Diana's? Or ...is Donna staying at the tower?" He supposed he should have asked before assuming the girl was staying with her older sister.

The teenager scoffed, _insulted. _"We broke up three weeks ago."

_Oh. Perdon._

"Please don't tell me you're seeing Kori?" He had heard something about his boy kissing Dick's ex girlfriend. It just seemed messy. Sharing spit with your best friend's ex never led to anything good- Oliver would know.

Thankfully, his teenager rolled his eyes, before staring out the window. He didn't want Oliver to know _who _he was dating- he just wanted the man to act like his butler. To drive the car, and shut up.

"That's none of your business."He mumbled as the rain hit the car- Roy followed a rain drop as it slid slowly down the window, combining with another drop and then sliding so far down that he could no longer follow with his gaze.

"Roy, I don't like the attitude-" The man warned, and kept driving into the city. Things with the boy had never been _perfect, _mostly because Oliver was hardly fit to be anyone's guardian. He'd never even had a dog. There had been a goldfish once, but _that _was just a sad story that ended with said goldfish being flushed down the toilet.

He'd been a party boy- women, alcohol, drugs and all. He'd never wanted to commit to any woman, and had no burning desire to be a father, so there he was, a reformed 'problem child' trying to raise a teenage boy.

The boy's long and loud sigh made him refocus his attention.

"It's Jade." The boy finally admitted, which made Oliver slam on his breaks, making the car skid, and the passenger on his right scream obscenities.

"No. HARD NO." Was the first thing out of the blond's mouth as soon as he got the car under control and parked alongside the sidewalk.

"I'm not asking for permission!" He was 15, he knew what he wanted in life...

"I can see that, but as your legal guardian, and the man driving this car, I am saying no." Hell to the no.

"You're not my father." The teenager glared, which only made Oliver glare back.

"No, but I'm the _person_ you've got, Roy. I'm the person watching your back, and trust me, _Jade _will, I don't know, stab you in it."

"...You don't know her. She can be..." Insane. Wild. Fun. Kind. "She's not a bad person."

"And am I just supposed to take your word on this?"

Roy scoffed and leaned back. Yes, duh. It sucked when Oliver didn't trust him.

"I just want to take her to the movies, Ollie, is that a crime?"

The man took a deep breath before attempting to calm down and think reasonably. His son was a teenager, and there he was, accepting a ride from him instead of just sneaking out and meeting up with whatever girl. Maybe he could give Roy the benefit of the doubt...

* * *

When they arrived at the bus stop to pick up Jade, she smiled brightly, and Roy quickly got out to open the back door for her, and then sat next to her. They started chatting about school, which seemed a safe topic to Oliver, except that when he looked in the rear view mirror and saw that the two were already holding hands. He started 'coughing'.

Both teenagers pulled away, though they also shared a look of clear annoyance.

"Did you really need to bring your dad, Roy? You couldn't steal the car?" She 'joked', making the man frown as he pulled into the parking lot of the nearest movie theater.

"She's _funny_, Roy. Alright, get out. I'll come back in two hours."

Jade quickly got out, while Roy took his time, almost thanking the man.

"You're not going to be a punk and sneak in, right?" The boy frowned at him instead, and _bristled _when the man started to laugh as if he'd just said the stupidest thing.

"Roy, I have better things to do than to babysit you."

"...Yeah, eat junk food and be a slob-"

"Out, I said!" Ollie yelled, and was quickly obeyed. It made the man sigh, and then park as soon as the teenagers were inside. He sat in his car for almost 15 minutes, before grabbing his cellphone and dialing the one person he knew would be down to spy on a couple of hellions with him. Hal Jordan.

End.


End file.
